The Most Terrible Report
by fredisme
Summary: OneShot GrimmjowXHarribel fic taking place just after the deaths of Harribel, Starrk, Barragan and Nnoitra. Rated for language.


As Nnoitra Jiruga, Quinta Espada, fell to the ground, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez smiled faintly. Finally the wicked bastard was dead. He had been so badly injured, he couldn't move if he wanted to. A single Arrancar appeared beside him.

"Do you think you'll make it, Jaegerjaquez-dono?"

"How should I know…?"

"I bring news of the status in Karakura Town, sir!"

"Anything I should care about?"

"Barragan-sama and Starrk-sama are dead, and Harribel-sama's status is currently unknown, however, she is at least gravely injured."

Grimmjow sat up quickly and extremely painfully, but he didn't care about that.

"Barragan?! Starrk?! Tia-chan?!"

"Tia-chan?" said the Arrancar blankly.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Quite! Barragan was killed by a Vizard, and Starrk was killed by 8th Division Captain, Shūnsui Kyōraku."

"What about TIA?!"

"Who the hell is Tia!?"

"She's the damn Tres Espada!!"

"Harribel-dono?"

"YES!!"

"She was cut through the midsection by Aizen-dono, and she retaliated, forc -"

He never finished the sentence as Grimmjow grabbed him by the throat.

"Are you seriously trying to tell me that it was all Tia's fault that he killed her?"

"No sir! I'm just telling you what I was ordered to!" choked the Arrancar.

Grimmjow let go.

"Tia-chan…" he said, looking heartbroken at his chest. For the first time since he was a lost soul, he cried. Of course, he didn't know how long it'd been, but he was very deeply affected by the loss of Harribel, and he liked Starrk well enough, but as to Barragan, he was just shocked that the man even _could_ die.

* * *

_"Harribel-dono…" said Grimmjow, uncharacteristically quietly._

_The Tres Espada turned, surprised._

_"What is it, Jaegerjaquez-san?"_

_"Er…Good luck…"_

_"But we aren't leaving yet!"_

_"Well… I'm probably not going to get a chance to tell you when you do leave, so… Um… Yeah…"_

_Harribel put her hand on his forehead concernedly._

_"Are you okay?!"_

_"I'm fine," he said, rather confused._

_"Well… I'll be fine, Jaegerjaquez-sa-"_

_Grimmjow grabbed her hand._

_"Please… Don't refer to me so formally…"_

_"Grimmjow…Why are you acting like this?"_

_"I… um…" he said, going quite pink._

_"Grimmjow?"_

_"Harribel-sama! We're going to take our bre… Grimmjow, what are you doing?" asked Apache suspiciously and protectively._

_"Aw shut up, Apache-kempai!" growled Grimmjow, angry that Apache was suggesting that Grimmjow would ever do anything to Harribel._

_Harribel looked between the two and sighed._

_"Can you and Apache ever get along?"_

_"No, Harribel-sama! He's a filthy man, and he was a lowly Adjuchas first on top of that!"_

_Grimmjow stopped dead._

_"What did you say about Adjuchas?"_

_Harribel rubbed her temples. If Apache could just keep herself in check, she probably wouldn't have any problems with Grimmjow at all._

_"Can we stop now? Apache! Grimmjow's fine! Grimmjow! Don't let yourself be antagonized by my Fracción!"_

_Apache left with a "Tch" and Grimmjow apologized quickly._

_"Don't worry about her, Grimmjow. She was an Adjuchas too, and I don't think she realizes that all Vasto Lordes start as the truly lowly Gillian. Besides, I was an Adjuchas before I was Shinigamified, too."_

_"Thanks…Harribel-dono…"_

_"Don't be so formal with me, either, Grimmjow!"_

_"Fine then! Tia-chan! That okay?!"_

_"That's a bit overkill, but okay, Grimmjow-bo!" she laughed._

_Grimmjow blushed. Grimmjow-bo was something no one had called him since it actually applied. Harribel was obviously smiling good-naturedly (even though her mask covered her face, which he thought was quite beautiful when she used her Resurrección.), and he admired her for that, as smiling was never something he did among his friends considering they were all dead._

_"I'm going to go a step further here, and please don't get mad at me if you reject me, but… I love you, Tia-chan…"_

_Harribel's smile actually widened._

_"I knew it. You guys always get so uncomfortable around me, and now I know why, Grimmjow-_kun_!"_

_She stroked the side of his face, and enjoyed feeling him stiffen._

_"Are you okay?!"_

_"I'm fine! I'm just having some fun for once. Everyone just wants me to shut up like a good girl and do whatever Aizen and company wants. Now I get to goof off with a guy and I can be as weird as I want!"_

_Grimmjow thought about this for a moment._

_"Ah. That makes sense. You never answered me! I L.O.V.E. Y.O.U.!!"_

_"I L.O.V.E. Y.O.U. T.O.O."_

_Grimmjow was partying in his head._

_"Woohoo! But how am I going to kiss you? Damn it!"_

_"Um... Let me think on that..."_

_And so they began to hang around eachother, completely ignoring everyone else. All they wanted was to love eachother legally, but the laws stated that none of the Arrancars in Aizen's army could have children, as the children of Arrancars were very powerful and could eventually overthrow Aizen. So they just didn't have them._

* * *

However, we must come back to the present…

"It appears as though there was something she kept from you, though."

"What's that?" asked Grimmjow unhappily.

"She was killed because she was holding back, but do you know the reason?"

"Why?" he asked more curiously, but inside he dreaded the answer.

"She didn't want to kill your child."

Grimmjow fainted, mostly because the shock of it all put that much more stress on his heavily damaged body.

* * *

**End of the story! Please don't flame or just say everyone's out of character because I DON'T MAKE CHARACTERS _IN_ CHARACTER OFTEN. Okay I'm done =D**


End file.
